The present invention relates to an electric switch for use on multiple-use operating elements in the commercial vehicles sector, the operating part of which performs a rotational movement around a limited angle and can be actuated directly by means of a solid body outside of the switch.
Electric switches in motor vehicles and particularly in commercial vehicles must also be reliably operable and provide switching state information to the operator in the dark. For this reason, button switches in motor vehicles have for a long time been illuminated. In commercial vehicles, multiple-use operating elements are often present, which enable a plurality of switching functions with one hand and for example are structured as a multiple-function handle or joystick with a plurality of switches. As a result, both the movement of the entire hand and the movement of individual fingers of an operator can be used for the actuation of functions of the commercial vehicle, without the hand having to be taken away from the multiple-use operating element. This increases the efficiency of the commercial vehicle and the safety for the operator. Generally, a plurality of electric switches which are to be operated with individual fingers are provided on these multiple-use operating elements. EP 1 246 040 describes a multiple-function handle with individual pressure switches for earth moving machines such as excavators. EP 1 288 763 describes a multiple-function handle for an agricultural vehicle such as a combine harvester which has button switches exclusively.
Switches to be operated with one finger, particularly thumbs, and pivoted around a certain angle are likewise known as such.
It is disadvantageous for this prior art however, that switches of this type cannot be not operated operationally reliably in the customary manner at night.